


瘾

by mq8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mq8/pseuds/mq8
Summary: 原作设，所有ooc我的锅米×性瘾丁，写着写着感觉这个米有点黑预警：路人×丁情节





	瘾

欲是原罪，也是极乐来源

1.  
天灰蒙蒙的，晴得都不明朗，窗开着扬起帘，纱质的舞在空中，房内有些冷，男人还没醒，在梦里瑟缩一下，连带着身体也缩成一团，沉色的床褥留满被粗暴使用过的皱痕，被粗暴使用过的不止床褥，男人翻了下身，艳红吻迹瞩目，手腕脚踝被长时间的束缚勒出骇人青紫，白色痕迹顺着臀肉漫开到床上，干涸一摊，男人舒展了身体，苍白，瘦削，肌肉匀称，腰肢柔和，却不显得娘气，蝴蝶翅膀样的睫在空中脆弱的颤了颤，开口还带出恼人的腥膻味，从床上坐起，伸了伸腰，好像早已习惯似的，低下头看腰间两个显目手印，撇了撇嘴，显然，对方并不是什么温柔的床伴。

Dean侧过脸，白皙的颈微微露出，西装笔挺下性爱痕迹开出淫靡的花，扣子系到最上一颗用来遮住吻迹，腕表用来掩盖青紫，小穴里悄悄作崇的是Dean的个人喜好，肛塞封好，FBI探员要前往案发现场了。  
差点忘了，临出门，Dean在口袋底部摸出一小瓶还未开封的琥珀色液体，廉价的女式香水甜腻的像要杀了人，滴几滴在床面，等味道散了半室，呛得鼻腔喉管不分七味，身上也渍上味道，这才放心的推门离开。  
如果说床上的粗暴算是情趣，房费跑单就能称为没品了吧，Dean翻了个白眼，对，当然与巨额房费没有任何关系。  
没错，Dean Winchester是个性瘾者，或者是某天猎魔后的一时消遣，含蓄隐忍，释放来得甘甜又疯狂痛快，像沙漠尽头的旅人，身体里的那点填不平的痒总要吃下些什么才能解，本来就是他个人的小秘密，带着这些肮脏混乱的烂碎到天涯海角，自己倒也放得开，无论是上人还是被上都游刃有余坦坦荡荡，也没什么求人治愈的想法，本就被生活揉得干瘪枯黄，不愿放开一星点的甜头，这便留了瘾，甘之如饴。  
可就是对他日月相见兄弟守口如瓶，不为什么，也没为什么，就像一根针，不管玩得多开，只要提到他这个兄弟，哪怕是打趣，前一秒还谈笑风生，下一秒刀刃就横到你脖颈两寸，冰冷杀意顺着脊柱激起一身小疙瘩。

Sam揉了揉太阳穴，用力眨眨眼以缓解熬夜查资料带来的双目刺痛，这不公平，Sam想，抱怨也不是那么不被理解，毕竟Dean可以出去“外出考查”而Sam只能闷在湿热杂乱的汽车旅馆里查资料，直到下次见到Dean——带着浓烈女士香水味的，多了几道吻痕的Dean。  
考查到姑娘床上去了。  
Sam摊到椅子上，书翻扣到脸上，油墨香混着霉味，一旁放着老旧的对讲机接受信号时总先流过些不和谐的前奏，让Winchester怀疑里面是不是附着什么幽怨女人的一缕残魂。  
听着这声音，Sam从椅子上弹起，抓起桌上凉透的咖啡灌一大口，苦得皱眉，如临大敌般竖起耳朵听着。  
“T……酒店……目击者……有人死亡……”  
好极了，Sam长吐一口气。好像所有生物对性和破坏都有种执着到变态的劲儿，来不及等太阳升起，昏暗角落就充斥好了纸醉金迷与腥气满怀，不知疲倦，永日无休。  
给兄长的电话还是直接转到语音留言，吊儿郎当的语气总把人的思路带上某次拙劣的搭讪，沉默，不语，摇头，眉间痕垒成山川与沟壑，听着声音就能想起再见时Dean宿醉头痛也遮不住的满面春风，像极了吃饱魇足踏着方步的大猫。  
突然不知缘由的羡慕Dean每晚的床伴。  
不知缘由。  
通宵让人降智，哪怕是斯坦福高材生的脑子。  
联系不上人，案子也不能不管，匆匆留了言，黑色西装套在少年身上却更显挺拔，FBI证件上Sam Smith几个大字印的没羞没臊，薄薄的黑色皮夹打开又合上，来回几下也不知道干嘛，闷闷叹了口气，心烦的很。  
Impala被Dean开走，DeanDeanDean总是Dean，不出三句话定能在细枝末节处联想到他，隔了一夜就如同漫长生离，Sam手陷入柔软头发里抓了抓，所幸案发地离旅馆还算近。  
只是还隔老远就被酒店旁边停车场里的黑美人攥夺了目光。  
男人穿戴整齐的一身西装，在人群中醒目得很，和警卫交谈着，像来了许久，空气中漫着清浅的女式香水味。突然那一瞬就被那甜腻的味驱逐了所以烦恼和没缘由的苦闷，揉了揉鼻尖，男人棕色毛剌剌的发在阳光泛着金，平白的让人想去揉乱。

死者是个三十出头的男人，事业有成，为人圆滑，说来有趣，现场的警卫听完目击证人口述之后都摇了摇头说她被吓疯了，在他们这一行反而是常事，目击人是死者妻子，只是对平凡普通的夫妻，只是平凡普通的外出游玩，突然人生不如意就摊上生命终歌时这不平凡的一笔。神像不识人间悲喜，只觉有趣，便造了这一场黑色喜剧。  
女人平复了心情，泪还在发红的眼眶中打转，被警卫送着离开满是血迹的案发现场。  
Dean也烦得很，一早刚下楼就碰到这种事，好巧不巧案发现场与自己过夜的是同一处，撇了撇嘴，回头就看见自家的人形金毛西装革履向他走过来，眼里撒了星星，眼下一片乌青。  
“早。”狩猎成功，语调上扬，明显的心情不错。  
“为什么不接电话？”  
“……我在忙。”  
警卫看向他们的目光眼神带着不可言明的微妙与暧昧，抓了抓头，也是副见过大世面的样，对他们俩说，这女人被吓疯了，疯疯癫癫的说什么是和他丈夫一个样貌的人杀了他丈夫。  
兄弟俩悄悄交换了下眼神。

本应是按贯例兄弟俩调查监控、询问当事人，这次的活却反常的被Dean揽去大半，觉得反常又说不出反常，只满心疑惑的当他浪子回头良心发现，回过头就看到他哥表情拘谨绷成一线，初夜处男般如临大敌。  
“Dean……你没事吧？”  
这次对付的多半是变形怪，兄弟俩与这玩意交手又不是第一次，Dean却紧张到让人不解。  
“你老哥我有什么事！”表情一瞬转逝，换上一贯的俏皮，好像刚刚都只是Sam的错觉。“我去检查监控，你去……”Dean努了努嘴，眼神瞥向目击女人的方向。  
Dean有些不对劲，带着忌惮似的拘谨，可也说不清缘由，Sam手指探进发里揉了揉。但Dean知道，长期的猎人生活所养成的警觉让他注意到了，那个在自己过夜房间侧上方的摄像头。  
肮脏秘密锁在心底，下定决心带进坟墓里，绝不可以让Sam发现。  
支开监控室的警卫，临关门前隔着人群看Sam态度温和的安抚着受害者的妻子，侧头悄悄一笑，“Sammy Girl。”随后神色如常的夹紧住穴口的肛塞。  
监控里的男人有着微长且卷的发，健壮挺拔的身形高了Dean半个头，抬起一条腿缠到胯间，被压到门口走廊的墙上，唇舌缠绵，间隙间流出的尽是放浪呻吟，风流一刻，香艳至骨。  
Dean警觉的抬头看了看空无一人的房间和紧锁的门，手指在删除键上跳着踢踏舞，颇有几番作贼心虚的意味。  
正想按下，眼神一瞥，快放到男人出了房门那里，一瞬间眼睛泛着不正常的光，长且微卷的发被束成小尾巴，势在必得的笑，抬头对着监控那头的Dean示意比出口型：  
“Hey~beauty~”  
手僵在空中，眉拧成结，反应一下才明白自己成了被盯上的猎物。  
银子弹上好膛，手悄悄移到腰间，变形怪能读取记忆，既然在监控留了话就说明它笃定Dean会来……从背部爬上的寒意激起一串小疙瘩。还未来得及回头射击，Dean就被“Dean”提着手腕打掉了枪，同样的样貌，变形者却有着比Dean大数倍的力气，枪掉到地上无法去捡，手被压制住不得动弹，意识在拳头一下一下的重击中逐渐涣散……  
他妈的。

2.  
Sam Winchester觉得自己不是FBI而是某福利机构的免费心理医生，甚至在女人的喋喋不休中放空想到自己某一天退休要不找个心理医生之类的工作做做，看女人揽住手臂哭得伤心且放松，嗯，应该蛮合适的。  
所以在看到Dean的一刻仿佛见到静音版不崩电的天使降世，救人于水火。  
“走了，Sam。”  
简单几个字，勾一勾手，大金毛就摆着尾巴啪嗒啪嗒的跟上来。  
“查到什么了？”  
查到了，确实是变形怪，而且那东西就在你面前，总不能这么说吧，“Dean”微微一怔，随后神色如常带着谎话连篇，撇撇嘴，“那个时段监控被恶意破坏掉了，等复原估计还要几天。”  
对，被你亲兄弟为了遮掩某些不可见人的小秘密所破坏掉了。  
“Dean”暗笑，旁观者清，一方守口如瓶，另一方却早起疑心，畸形乱伦的情感一向都是吸人题材，Dean的记忆、情感，江河般涌向他的脑中，连同那些打算烂在身体里的话，变形怪突然改变了主意，死也不肯开口的，我就偏要与他说明。  
压低声线：“我知道他是谁了。”

滑过脸颊的是温热粘稠的液体，Dean觉得好热，又突然漫上来冷感，眼前物件迷迷糊糊的重合又分成三分绕着人转，动了动手指，又沉重的抬不起来，累的不想睁眼，软绵绵的沉下去，要不就这样睡下去吧，FBI的事就留给真的FBI去做，醒了后酒吧谈天一夜纠缠，管他是末日还是天启，和Sammy开着impala……  
Sammy……  
Sam！  
一股带着凉意的电流从脊柱爬过身体每个角落。  
要找到Sam和变形怪并非难事，监控室中礼堂的监控被人刻意关掉，屏幕里“Dean”带着Sam一路狂奔，暗示的不能再明显。  
是陷阱。  
Dean看着监控中的Sam皱了皱眉。  
是又如何。

处于实习期的小警员觉得今天真是见了鬼。  
前一刻较年长的探员西装革履的拖着搭档急匆匆从他面前跑过，后一刻又见穿着便装的探员独自一人紧锁着眉，捂着头上流血的伤匆匆经过。  
小警员揉了揉眼。  
……权当地球是圆的吧。

“Dean？是不是弄错了？这个人只是……”  
女人被捂了嘴止住尖叫，银刀滑过女服务员的皮肤却没发生任何异常，开口询问，灭火器就猝不及防的击上了后脑，身体就软软的滑了下去，对上那双银白色、不属于人类的眼睛。胃向下一沉……  
不知昏睡了多久，后脑勺传来钝痛，强光刺的人睁不开眼，手脚被紧紧束在椅子上，像是酒店某处的礼堂，四周灯都灭着，唯一的一束光源正照在舞台中央，照在被束住手脚的Sam身上。  
好像自己是这场闹剧的唯一演员。  
缓慢有力的掌声回荡在空旷大厅，男人的声线华丽轻快，像抚摸一条触感细腻的绸缎。  
“Hello, Sunshine！”  
“Dean在哪？你把他怎么了？”  
“哇哦。”变形怪用枪挑起Sam的下巴，也不回答，反而发出这么莫名其妙一声赞叹，顺着身体曲线向下抚过，像在欣赏一件无暇陶器，“怪不得你哥哥对你这么着迷。  
“什么？”  
变形怪扶了扶头上魔术师般滑稽的高脚帽，收回手，“急什么，演员还没到位，戏怎能开始。”  
话音还未落，礼堂紧闭着的门吱嘎一声被推开，圆形灯光照向门口，Dean被突如其来的光晃了眼，头上的血迹干涸，装着银制子弹的枪毫不犹豫的指向变形怪的头。  
“Sam，没事吧？”  
“I'm fine.”  
“知道吗，Baby D，”枪口划摸过Sam的脸，话却是对Dean说的，“我喜欢高潮，那是整部戏剧精彩所在，现在演员们终于都到位了，是不是该由我为大家带来高潮绝响！”声音回荡在空阔礼堂，颇有一番歌剧开场的意思。  
上帝，Dean真的要受不了这趾高气扬又娘的不可理喻的表情了，尤其还他妈是自己的脸。  
“我不知道你的什么狗屁戏剧，玛丽莲梦露，我只知道你的绝响会由我带来。还有…”Dean顿了顿，枪口指向他，“别他妈用我的脸做那种表情！”  
束手用的绳子在与椅子反复摩擦下越发脆弱，变形怪以Sam为人质，就笃定Dean不会拿他兄弟的命作冒险，默契只需要一个眼神，Dean与变形怪交谈拖延时间，Sam悄悄磨断绳索想办法逃开。  
变形怪俯在他耳侧，压低着嗓：“你就不想知道，你哥哥一直想对你说的话吗。”  
手上动作一滞。  
一向习惯于玩弄人心的变形怪笑容得意，自以为将这两兄弟玩于股掌之中，可下一秒，绳子磨断，放松着的肌肉紧张暴起拧住变形怪的喉咙，来不急开枪，巨大的窒息感就快掠夺理智，耳边低沉的是Sam的嗓音，带着笑意，像嘲笑一个拼命取乐的小丑，不寒而栗。  
“我一直都知道。”  
最后听见的是枪声，在缺氧的作用下有些模糊，银子弹精准的打进变形怪的脑子中。  
我一直都知道，Dean。  
就像我知道卫生间里泄出的带着我名字的呻吟喘息。

“Dude，我不知道，你看起来很紧张。”  
“我是在担心你，好吗！”Dean显得不些不耐烦，刚干掉一个变形怪，自己的秘密险些暴露，再结合轻微脑震荡让Dean只想安静的躺在床上睡个一天，可才刚出现场，上了车，就被Sam亲切询问，Dean皱着眉，背过身去不看他的脸。亦或是不想让他看到自己的脸。  
“就只是……Dean，如果有什么想说的，我就在这。”  
也不深究，暗示明确，点到为此，从小到大一双狗狗眼运用的炉火纯青恰到好处。  
Dean觉得很闷。  
伴随一波一波逼上来的呕吐感，头上的伤口发涨着痛，钝物重击头部产生的轻微脑震荡，自己应该在旅馆好好睡上一晚，可回过头，对上他兄弟那双格外纯洁无辜的狗狗眼……  
眼神引出的是沉重让人窒息的负罪感，仿佛空气都化为实质死压在他身上，Dean不敢与他对视，甚至都不敢看他，生怕被猜出心里埋着的肮脏念头，别过头，他得走，得离开这，负罪感又引出不可讲的欲，要撕开他，他不该，可又不能控制的想象Sam…他的兄弟，带着这种眼神进入贯穿他，下意识的夹紧肛塞，穴口收紧，这让他可耻的兴奋不已，涂抹在穴口内的润滑剂混着液体染脏内裤，努力屏气让声音听起来平静些。  
“Dean…你还好……”  
“我得去喝一杯。”Dean打断Sam关切的话，佯装伸了伸懒腰，不易察觉的颤音带着丝诱人美感。

3.  
那男人说自己叫Sam。  
棕黑色的头发短短，笑起来眼里会迸出阴冷的光。不是Dean会喜欢的类型，Dean一杯一杯灌着自己到微醺，他就过来有一搭没搭的聊着天，莹绿的眸子蕴着雾，半个酒吧的人都在盯着这个美人看，Dean再醉也不是傻子，正想让他自己玩蛋去，突然男人开口。  
“你可以叫我Sam。”  
Dean玩味的抬了抬眉，第一次将目光从酒杯抬到他身上。  
“你想要什么？”酒精浸过的声都喑哑。  
男人没开口，手搭到他肩上，意味微妙，充满暗示的移到Dean赤裸脖颈上，磨蹭还未消的嫩红吻痕。

Dean不该把他带进旅店的。  
带着些破釜沉舟的劲，更多的是酒精泡晕了头脑，房间里无处不在的属于Sam的味道——真正的Sam，伴着不安分的指细碎触摸引出了火，唇齿噬着软肉，肛塞被扯成细长的深色尾巴 Dean被压制到旅店的墙上，轻巧的避过头，让那该落到唇上的吻滑到别的地方，男人也不计较，无名指上痕迹明显，都是出来偷腥的猫。  
不够，还不够，性爱更像是无声舞蹈，剥去衣服，赤裸一身舞到尽兴，奈何想要的舞伴触手却不可得。  
手指探入松软穴口，吮吸挺立乳尖，血液逆流，噬心蚀魂，热汗粘腻也抵不停肢体纠缠，吞吃入腹，痛成痒，颓成华丽，可却还是不够的。  
眼前的人不是想要的人，空惹得一身红尘，自毁似的与不相干的纠缠在一起，被填合的满却还空虚的要命。  
只是口渴的人溺了水。  
最无望的是自己知道答案却无解，任崩溃下堕坏掉，一身皮囊遮挡下早就腐臭，他抓着那人的背扯着那人的发放纵呻吟，想让该听见的人听见，却又怯懦不敢。  
“Sam，Sam，Sam！”回荡在房间，带着颤音，恨不得让这上不了台面的腌臜杂乱放浪到众人皆知。  
我应该沉入地狱，被挑开胸膛刺出心脏，渣滓腐物都不齿与我为伍。  
Sam，Sam，Sam……  
我活该无药可解，我注定死不足惜。

性与酒精轻易就麻痹了五感六觉，所以，Dean没能听见汽车旅馆年久失修的门发出不和谐的吱呀声。  
生活就像极了那操蛋的七点档肥皂剧。  
沙拉和派被砸到地上，饱满的樱桃馅料从饼面裂开的口子流出来，艳红成一片。  
Dean无数次的想象过和他兄弟摊牌的场面，每次欲和冲动撕扯着他时，每次想着他兄弟自慰时，难挨不过，和着的浓厚自毁和自厌，突然就想不如干脆在某天无事清晨或某次醉酒之后，吐出咬碎的一口银牙，歇斯底里也好装作笑话也罢，就势说个清清楚楚，之后？之后Dean把翻腾到口中的话吞下去，不敢再继续想，不敢去想Sam看向他时的惊愕不解，像去看一个不被理解的怪物。  
哇哦，就像现在这样。  
身子被性与欲蒸成沸腾的水，四肢骨骼倏的降至零点，流淌的血掺了冰，划开血脉，无所适从。  
男人走了，在Sam阴凉像刀的眼神中，慌忙匆乱的披好衣服。被Sam撞破也不是首次，本可以嬉笑玩闹的打诨插科，“啊，你老哥想玩点新鲜的嘛。”话却哽在喉间，千斤重。  
像空气中灌了铅，话里淬了毒，谁都屏着气不肯先开口，闷得要命，将人压到死死不能呼吸，打理好的Dean背对着Sam，装作无事习惯性拿出两瓶冰好的啤酒，握到手中怔了好一会，冰凉瓶壁沁出的水珠滑到掌心，慢慢和他变得一样温度，风敲起窗子的声音有些刺耳，将其中一瓶放到茶几上，寂默着，背对着Sam不敢看他，另一瓶也不打开，握在手里，瓶壁贴着的细小气泡一颗一颗向上滑。  
Sam信赖着兄长，可信赖并不等于傻与盲目，男男女女看向Dean的非分目光或大胆或隐忍，但Sam不怕，因为他知道Dean是他一个人的专属，是兄弟，是血脉，是无数次粘黏在他背影的炙热目光。Dean渴求着他，隐忍且热切，无视权威伦理的荒唐无望。  
Sam清楚他的一切肮脏念想，病态玩味的享受其中，你不提，我就陪你演到天荒地老。不算白头，可也能称为相伴。  
来，哥哥，开口说啊，告诉我你究竟是有多少渴望，我要听你亲口对我说。  
不过最终还是算漏，欲擒故纵却让他为他成了瘾。  
无药可解的不止一人。

“是谁都可以吗。”声音低闷沉沉炸在房间，双手握紧放在膝上，青筋虬露，胸膛像被塞了一团浸湿棉花。  
不等回答，比他高了半个头的兄弟拉过他握着啤酒的手，酒瓶闷闷的砸在木质地板上，淡黄色的酒液渗进地板，空中慢慢浮上啤酒的干苦味。  
情感和欲望涨成无可抑制的冲动，Dean双颊的红还没褪去，不讲理的吻来的强烈又突然，来不及回应就被推着胸膛拥搡到床上。  
Dean不说话，也说不出，他想要的就在他面前，Sam在他耳边的喘息助起火来逼得要让人疯掉，挣扎拒绝却抵不过胯间火热。  
“我那么珍视敬重你，而你却允许那些垃圾那样碰你！”他兄弟在生气，衣服被推到胸膛上，报复似的咬他胸膛挺立的嫩粉乳粒，咬得嫩粉变了深红渗出血色，可呻吟声渡过百骸也不肯吐出口，血从咬破的唇流下，流成一道细细浅浅的痕，被Sam顺着痕迹舔去，吻带上腥咸味。指打开肌肉环，渴求大于痛苦。  
没过多的润滑，汗液粘腻附了一身，人像发了狂，一把扯下衣服，扣子叮珰弹了一地。当隐忍的不想隐忍，放纵就来的热切不被阻拦，想解释的话最终被揉灭在唇舌纠缠，只留不经意间流出的呻吟喘息，小穴松软泛着水光，紧紧咬合吮吸着他兄弟的细长手指。  
Sam声音沙哑低沉，压到在耳侧，手指一下一下抽插压到敏感点，带出让人脸红的淫靡水声，“就这么想吸点什么进去？”  
一声呜咽，腰肢弹起，不甚明显的腹肌紧绷成线。不是首次被异物打开进入，但这却是他难言开口的朝思暮想，只几下潦草扩张，硬得发痛的阴茎就抵上穴口。

如果谁都可以，那为什么不是我。

一个人的朝思暮想结果也是另一个压在心底的绮念，不言出口就真以为是天衣无缝，被填满的感觉击碎思绪，双腿紧紧环上腰肢，小穴迎合，囊袋随着剧烈抽插撞击在不断跳动的臀肉上。柔软甬道勾勒出勃起性器的每一道筋络。

谁都可以，但偏偏只有你不能陪我下堕。

是多无望，才会被逼出了瘾；又是有多深刻，欲入心肠磨得要疯掉也死咬着不肯说出口。  
血脉相连变成此时的抵死缠绵，Sam挺腰顶到最深处，诉不清的欲与痒就不要诉清，快感酥麻的漫进身体，他兄弟抓着他的腿抬起来，形状完美的胸肌上淌过汗，闪着光，不知餍足的小穴紧咬着他兄弟的怪物阴茎，又被一下一下毫不怜惜的撞开。

你不愿拉我下堕，却不知我先你一步站在这业火中央。

挺立乳粒被含进口里与舌齿厮磨，穴口处随着抽插带出一圈白沫，不合时宜的，Sam想起初秋夜里的某天，细长的橘色光线从Dean房间的门缝中溜出来，和着那被压抑到如蝇蚊的喘息声，少年也非不识情欲，只是听着那声音喉咙像吞了无数的针和羽毛，干涩、痒与痛一同欺上来，听着那逐渐拔高的呻吟，只是想像兄长伸成优美曲线的颈和手上加快速度的抚慰就硬得一塌糊涂。第二天临出门才找到一夜都不见踪影的夹克，被Dean悄悄洗去痕迹的夹克。  
Sam低俯下身，腰肢耸动，一口咬到Dean滚动的喉结上。  
Dean感觉自己是他口中被擒住的猎物。  
被掌控的感觉，伴着小穴传来不断被撞击前列腺的酥麻感，抚动贴着肚皮硬得不行的性器，在欲望面前没有思考的余力，抚慰的手被Sam的替代，秀气的指粘染上前液。  
“Sa…Sammy……”临近高潮的Dean叫着他兄弟的名字，性器每一下都准确撞在敏感点上，小穴紧含服侍他兄弟的阴茎，腰胯猛烈的向上顶弄操着他兄弟的手，柔软的胸肌在节奏中摇动，被Sam掐在手掌揉捏，唇舌缠绵扯出银丝，精液随着逐渐加快的动作一波一波喷射在小腹上，被恶趣味的抹开，粘着白浊的指探进口中，湿软的舌被夹在两指间，像玩弄一块果冻，任腥气在口腔中漫开也不拒绝，只要是Sam给的都没底线的照单全收。  
Sam发出兽般的低吼，不断收缩的温湿穴口吸得他头皮都麻，几次猛烈撞击之后，绵长的释放在兄长的身体里，吃不下的粘稠白浊从穴口边缘流出，淌过满是掐痕的圆翘屁股，滴在床上。  
猛烈性爱耗极了体力，同时也消磨怒意，气愤被巨大的满足感填满，理智在缠绵过程中显得无趣又多余，Dean哼唧着像婴孩一样蜷缩身体，留在体内的属于他兄弟的精液淌出来也没力气清理，性爱中少有的满足让Dean暂时放下戒防，Sam轻轻把Dean揽在怀里，下巴轻柔的放在他头顶的发旋上。  
好梦，Dean。

4.  
两个人的味道还在空气中暧昧交缠，腰身都酸软，像儿时赖床慵懒着哼唧不愿清醒，想翻个身把对方揽入怀中却扑了个空。  
凉意顺着尾椎爬满身体血脉中每个角落，猛的清醒，从床褥中撑起身体，染脏的衣服胡乱堆在床边没来得及清理，环顾四周却找不到那人。  
“Dean？”迟疑着，试探着，不敢肯定，带着颤音。  
Sam还在期待他兄弟会在浴室床下管他个什么乱七八糟的角落应他一声，带着怒意也好失望也好，冲出来给他一拳，之后冷着脸不说话，哪怕是不再认他这个兄弟，可还是静着，房间悬挂的钟咔嗒的响。  
他被抛下了。  
小腹像被人狠狠揍了拳，胃不正常的收缩蠕紧，赤裸着从床上摔下，捂着嘴，被压抑的干呕声回荡在房间，手脚都冷的打颤，快两米的男人狼狈不堪的从卧室爬去卫生间，双手撑在马桶沿，吐出一团纠在胃里杂陈气体。  
像Winchester一贯的解决方式，Sam直起身，有些脱力的靠在马桶边，抬起手背遮住眼，没哭也没有眼泪，是意料之中，可更多的是被全世界抛弃的感觉沉重的要压垮他。  
打给Dean的每一通电话都不出所料转到语音留言，男人的声音通过机械运转千百条线缆传回耳畔，语气没有过多波折，一句话，几个字，却听的自己彻骨挠心。

或许不该有发展和下文，故事开始在萌芽就没了结局，成了瘾的就带该进坟墓，绿色眼睛的男人开着车，漫无目的地行驶在夜间寂静路上，从车座的某个角落摸出部正在震动的手机，“Sam”几个字母弹出在亮着的屏幕上，打开后壳拔下电话卡，心烦意乱的向后一丢，落在后座上弹了几下又掉下，与前几部被拔去电话卡的一起，夜鸦在黑羚羊上盘旋，啼成一曲不成调的丧歌，男人长长的叹了口气，睫毛蝴蝶翅膀般轻轻颤了颤。

路向前沿伸，不知尽头，也不问终点，CD里男人低沉的歌声传出窗外，寂得像老式的黑白默片，impala副驾驶上空无一人。


End file.
